shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The secret of ivans strength part 2
after that ivan began to tell his crew about how he has his superhuman strength he began in the day he met neckross armada yet unfortanately for the crew ivan had fallen asleep without noticing sleeping ivan: 'mommy i dont wanna go to school today ''the crew looked at ivan and didnt answer to what he just said cleo then stood up and stepped on his foot ivan then woke up holding his foot after cleo steeped on it 'ivan: '''WHAT THE HELL?! '''cleo: '''quit falling asleep and continue the story already lazyass '''ivan: '''oh okay well after that i saw that pirate start fighting while his sleeping i was shocked by that ''when 18 years old ivan wonderd what was going on he saw the pirate shooting his captain but then the captain dodged the bullet but tripped on a rock and fell on his head and woke up confused and not knowing what happened '???: '''good morning '''crew: '''ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY! '???: 'well you fell asleep again and while we were under attack how could you do this armada you fell asleep like were in some kind of ahotel or something '''armada: '''what? cant a guy be lazy every once in a while? i mean you havent slept for a week i bet you wanna go to bed right now am i right zeke '''zeke: '''first of all yes i do wanna go to bed right now and second where the hell are we? '''armada: '''i dont know why wont you ask that kid over there behind the bushes? ''armada then points at ivan and looks at him ivan then was shocked and slowly turned back but there was another pirate who took him to armada 'ivan: '''dont hurt me please ''armada then hits the pirate that took ivan in the head and had an angry expression on his face 'armada: '''what the hells tha matter with you cant ya ask him instead of pulling him jeez your such bully '''pirate 1: '''what else could i do? '''armada: '''didnt i just answer that? okay nevermind ''armada then looks at ivan with a smile and apologizes for the welcome he then asks were is he ivan tells him and introduce him to the town at first the people were afraid of them but got used to them after a few days armada then met ivans mother and sisters and was shocked '''armada: '''cherry is that realy you susan jill youve grown up '''ivan and his sisters: '''what? '''ivans mom: '''kids this is armada his an old friend of your father but apparantly last time he came you were just babies '''ivan: '''so his like our uncle? '''armada: '''ivan now i know why you were so familiar its because of your bandages look at you your a real man ''armada then hugs ivan a little bit too hard not alowing him to breath but lets go and invites him to a drink but ivan says he doesnt drink alcohol only tea so armada' decided to buy him some tea'' 'armada: '''wow your just like your daddy crane he sure did hate alcohol but loved tea '''ivan: '''realy? '''armada: '''yeah but i just dont understand what happened to your right arm? ''ivan the looks down as he has a sour face and looks at armada telling him he lost it when he was 9 by a shark that was gonna eat his sister susan so he pushed her aside and lost his arm 'armada: '''im sorry i didnt know but that was a realy brave thing you did for your sister i mean someone else you have just chickend out but you your realy the son of crane your father would have been proud of you '''ivan: '''i dont know where is he? '''armada: '''what he left? '''ivan: '''yeah after the marines nearly caught us he left but i dont know why ''armada then puts his hand on ivans shoulder 'armada: '''youur daddy didnt leave believe me i know he must have saw you lose your arm and he blames himself so his looking for something that might help you like a devil fruit maybe '''ivan: '''a devil fruit? '''armada: '''yes a devil fruit you know if he finds a logia then youll definetly have you arm back and besides you dont need both your arms to protect your famuly i know someone who lost his arm but didnt fail at protecting his crew '''ivan: '''realy who? '''armada: '''what ow nevermind that look im just saying true strength doesnt come from the muscles it comes from the heart ''to be continued... Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Stories